


Visiting filming locations

by imaiazuki



Category: Merlin (TV) RPF
Genre: M/M, Out of Character, Some Plot
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-29
Updated: 2016-04-29
Packaged: 2018-06-05 05:46:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6692017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaiazuki/pseuds/imaiazuki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>2016 Bradley 探班Humans劇組～<br/>純屬虛構腦補，一切與現實無關。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Visiting filming locations

Colin回英國沒有多久，Bradley就趁著墨西哥宣傳前的空檔，  
跟著飛回英國追愛去了。

這幾天Humans劇組人員正在Westgate Bay拍戲，  
Bradley下了飛機就過去探班。

事實上，他跟Colin並沒有刻意隱瞞兩人在交往的事情，  
他們只是沒有聲張而已，Bradley照樣會出現在劇組，  
不知情的人可能會覺得是以友人的身分～  
之前拍攝The Living and The Death，因為導演是與兩人十分交好的Alice導演，  
所以Bradley在片場待得很自然，幾乎工作人員都知道兩人超友誼的好關係，  
只是他們都很客氣禮貌，沒有真的來詢問「Colin？你跟Bradley是什麼關係呢？」  
但想必在私下茶餘飯後的聊天時間，風聲都傳到天邊去了。

這天的夕陽非常地漂亮，跟Colin對戲的只有Gemma，  
Bradley不動聲色地壓低帽緣，戴著太陽眼鏡，靜靜地在遠處的木製長堤上看著拍戲現場，  
外景地點的咖啡店往來的行人並不多，所以Gemma也很容易就注意到他。

「Colin，那是Bradley嗎？」  
「喔？對啊，他說要順便來喝咖啡」  
Colin淡淡笑著，髮型師一邊幫他整理髮型。  
「...他真是好看是吧？」  
遠遠看過去，Bradley雖然戴著鴨舌帽，但是露出的髮絲仍舊透著金光，身材健碩，真的很難不讓經過的人都回眸。  
「...我想是的」  
順著眼光看過去，是啊...那個一直都閃耀像是神祇般的男人。  
「你們感情真好，真羨慕」  
「...Gemma...我們...」  
「我知道你們是很好的朋友～對吧？」  
Gemma戴上有色隱形眼鏡後的漂亮綠色眼睛眨了眨，對著Colin會心一笑。  
「是啊～我們是很好的朋友。」

下戲後，他們預計在這裡多停留一晚明天才回片場，  
Bradley在劇組收拾差不多之後才過去，順便跟Gemma打了聲招呼。

「嗨」  
「嗨 Bradley」  
早在第一季的時候，兩人就稍微打過照面，也聊過幾句話，所以並不是很陌生。  
「你看起來真棒～」  
Bradley指著她的綠色眼珠。  
「喔～是啊～這真的很特別對吧？」  
「Gemma，我跟Bradley要去吃晚餐，你要一起來嗎？」  
Colin禮貌性地詢問。  
「喔～我真的很想去，不過我還有一些事情要處理，或許下次吧？」  
Gemma很識趣地眨了眨眼睛，不知怎地...Colin有些紅了臉。

親切地與Gemma道別後，Bradley跟Colin一同離開。  
「她知道了吧？」  
「...我想整個劇組可能都知道了」  
「不過，也不奇怪，畢竟我們沒有刻意隱瞞什麼，你說是吧？」  
「嗯」  
本來Colin是很不贊成Bradley到劇組來探班的，  
兩人甚至為了這個而爭執過幾次，  
最終在彼此敞開心胸談話之後，Colin才讓步答應...  
畢竟，Bradley說得對，這不是什麼需要遮遮掩掩的關係。  
他們雖然沒有要大張旗鼓地昭告天下；  
但也沒有要偷摸行事的意思。  
「我很高興你願意這麼做」  
Bradley握住Colin的手。  
「...這不是應該的嗎？」  
Colin報以微笑。

兩人在餐廳的一角十分親密地對話著，  
任誰看都覺得是一對情侶。

 

「我明天...要坐車...」  
「我知道」  
「所以...我...」  
「我會小心點？」  
要他只看著Colin卻不能碰他，難度太高了。

光在一旁看著他的演技，心理跟身理的熱度就不斷延燒，  
那樣楚楚可憐的表情，就讓人想摟到懷裡，狠狠地揉進身體。

床上的情事熱辣的進行中...  
隱約的甜蜜呻吟道盡了一切。

Bradley側著身體操著Colin，  
直到他的體內又軟又濕已經充分接納他。  
「嗯...啊...」  
Colin屈著膝直到不可能的角度，任著身上的金髮男子予取予求。  
「Colin...你真棒」  
深深地接吻，纏繞著舌根，跟著身下的律動一起侵略著。

一點點都捨不得離開，就著牽連的姿勢，Bradley將Colin轉過身，  
讓他跪趴著，然後更加快速地進犯，一次次都頂到最深處。  
「稍微低一點～」  
大手撫著脊椎跟臀部的交界處，示意著Colin再趴下去一點。  
「...這樣？啊！」  
「是的，做得好～Mr. Morgan」  
帶著輕笑，輕吻著他的背。  
「啊...啊...Bradley...輕一些...我...嗯～」  
受不了體內的甜蜜折磨，內部緊縮得更厲害。  
「可是你很有感覺...把我咬得緊緊的...」  
「不...我...啊...不要...」  
強烈地射精感因為撞擊而一波波襲來。  
「射啊～沒關係～」  
細密地親吻著，鼓勵著Colin。  
「啊...啊啊...」  
十指緊緊地揪著床單，高喊了一聲...Colin射出了點點白濁。  
「你今天真快...這麼舒服嗎？」  
「Bradley!!!」  
Colin羞紅了臉，輕扭著腰想要逃離。  
「別跑啊～還沒完呢...」  
輕輕緩慢地抽插著，示意著他的陰莖依舊抖擻。  
「我...你...」  
感覺到體內明顯的變化，他頓時喪失語言能力。  
「你不會那麼慘忍，只有你一個人享受的吧？」  
將他輕輕地翻過身，讓他面對著自己，細密地接吻...然後幫他口交。  
剛發洩過的性器十分敏感，仍舊透著粉紅，頂端潤著晶亮的液體。  
「啊～啊...嗯...」  
Colin長長地睫毛上下抖動著，豐唇豔紅誘人。  
「你真美～」  
Bradley情不自禁地再度欺身親吻著他，  
口中傳來腥羶的味道，一種奇異的羞恥擄獲了Colin。  
「Bradley...快點...不要再...」  
眼角被慾望激得泛出淚光，他不是很習慣這樣的調情，  
好像慢性折磨，一層層燒光他的理智並強迫打開他的尺度。  
「...今天就放過你～」  
Bradley碧藍的眼神轉深，拿過潤滑劑再擠了一點出來抹在自己的熱物及Colin的穴口。  
「要繼續了～」  
「嗯...啊...Brad...啊...」  
不同角度的進入，觸及不同的敏感點，熱穴纏緊了進出的熱燙，配合著他的入侵張闔。  
「你真迷人...幾次都要不夠」  
Bradley是完全沉迷於Colin的身體，他本來就知道自己的心完全被迷惑著，  
沒想到連身體都能被吸引至此，看來Colin Morgan真是上天派來剋他的妖精。  
「啊...啊...Bradley...嗯～」  
雙腿夾緊著Bradley的腰側，腳後跟交叉勾著Bradley的臀部。  
「嗯～嗯...Col...Col...」  
已經無暇再顧及其他，只能不斷沉淪。

 

臀部的肌肉緊縮，兩具軀體持續交纏...  
「啊～啊...Brad...」  
Colin環抱著Bradley健壯的身體，牙齒稍稍啃咬著肩頭的肌膚。  
「我快到了...Col...嗯～」  
加速抽動，一下比一下更深地撞進Colin的體內。  
「我也是...嗯...」  
Bradley一隻手愛撫著Colin的性器，讓他能同時感受高潮。  
「要射了～Col!!!啊!啊～嗯～」  
「啊啊... 嗯～」  
射精持續了一陣子，Colin的臀部跟著強烈的高潮而略為抖動著...  
「你還好嗎？」  
Bradley稍稍退出Colin的體內，白濁的體液隨之滴落。  
「唔...嗯...還好...只是...太...有點太刺激了」  
射精的餘韻讓他腦袋一片空白，臀部跟雙腿都還在顫抖。  
「這是稱讚嗎？」  
「...我想應該是？」  
輕笑。  
「很高興取悅你～」  
「...那你呢...你舒服嗎？」  
Colin甜甜地問著。  
「你簡直要把我弄死了～再也沒有比跟你做愛更美好的事了」  
「...你真的很不要臉欸」  
「又沒有別人聽到，這叫調情～Mr. Morgan」  
「調情」  
Colin瞪了他一眼。  
「別這樣瞪我，我會忍不住的」  
「什麼？」  
「你一定不曉得你的一舉一動要多麼令我動搖吧？」  
即使是微不足道的動作，他都能感覺像是性暗示，  
當然...他知道這都是他自己腦補，清純的Mr. Morgan估計沒有勾引他的意思。  
「...你怎麼知道我不是刻意要引起你的注意？」  
別有深意地眨眨眼睛，Colin神祕地笑了。  
「什麼？」  
這下換Bradley懵住了。  
「我才不是你以為的天真無邪」  
「喔？」  
「才不告訴你」  
才不告訴你那些眼神跟微笑，都是因為我對你有著非分之想所以才會如此曖昧的。  
「你這妖精」  
「呵呵」

當然，新一輪的性感逼供遊戲再度展開，  
伴隨著更多的呻吟跟律動，還有兩顆交疊在一起的真心。

 

自己並沒有Bradley想像的那麼無動於衷，  
從他出現在海邊的那一刻起，Colin就不停地被分心，  
直到幾次TAKE後終於融入了腳色，才能轉移。

心臟就如同每一次見到Bradley的時候一樣那樣快速跳動，  
也總是為著他的幽默風趣跟笑容而傾倒，  
只是好像...就這樣承認或是說出口，好像就要兵敗如山倒，  
所以就私自把這份迷戀藏在心窩，那個心底深處，  
然而眼神是騙不了人的啊...  
每一個糾纏，每一個回眸，都是愛；

(Bradley...不知道的人...是你啦～dollophead!)

完


End file.
